ylpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee
Bee '''is a worthless, vile creature with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. The existence of Bee ensures that the human race cannot thrive as long as we continue placating it rather than wiping it out. The longer we go without a '''Final Solution to the Bee Problem, the more they will continue infiltrating and disrupting communities and overtaking the human race, and eventually displacing them for good. The Truth About Bee The Bee domination in the state seems so assured that now not only can he call himself a Bee again, but he ruthlessly admits his ultimate intentions of displacing human civilization. A section of his species openly owns itself to be a foreign people, yet even here they lie. For while the Bee advocates try to make the rest of the world believe that the national consciousness of the Bee finds its satisfaction in the creation of a hive, the Bee again slyly dupe the naive insect lovers. It doesn’t even enter their heads to build up a hive for the purpose of living there; all they want is a central organization for their international world swindle, endowed with its own sovereign rights and removed from the intervention of other states: a haven for convicted scoundrels and a university for budding crooks. With satanic joy in his face, the striped Bee lurks in wait for the unsuspecting Playboi Carti whom he defiles with his blood, thus stealing him from his people. With every means he tries to destroy the racial foundations of the people he has set out to subjugate. Just as he himself systematically ruins women and girls, he does not shrink back from pulling down the blood barriers for others, even on a large scale. It was and it is Bees who invite themselves into civilized communities, always with the same secret thought and clear aim of ruining the human species by the necessarily resulting bastardization, throwing it down from its cultural and political height, and himself rising to be its master. Now begins the great last revolution. In gaining political power the Bee casts off the few cloaks that he still wears. The democratic people’s Bee becomes the blood-Bee and tyrant over peoples. In a few years he tries to exterminate the national intelligentsia and by robbing the peoples of their natural intellectual leadership makes them ripe for the slave’s lot of permanent subjugation. The Final Solution to the Bee Problem Kill them and make them fucking die die die die die die die die die die die DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE FUCK BEE DIE BEE DIE BEE DIE BEE KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES KILL ALL BEES